drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Miranda Carial
For Use In: Pre-main timeline only, this character was part of the Dumai's Wells rescue group. Name: Miranda Carial (NSW) Age: 136 Place of Birth: Amador Physical description: petite, diminutive woman with dark ringlets onto her shoulders. Hazelnut, large round eyes with long lashes that give her face a sweet and innocent look. She is very fine boned, like a bird, and prefers to wear dresses that do not show her Amadician heritage. They are usually dark, well cut, and not very elaborate. Character History Miranda Carial was born to a family devout to the typical Amadician traditions. Her father was a high officer in the King's army and especially keen on routing out what he called the 'witches'. Many a Wisdom was arrested under his supervision and accused of the most ridiculous feats before being tortured or given over to the Children of the Light. Her mother never had seen the need to work, since Miranda's father had climbed the ranks swiftly within the Kings army, and his pay was royal. The estate they lived on, just outside of Amador, was not vast, but big enough to enjoy a nice life. Miranda was a spoiled child, and the only girl in a family which sported five sons. She was also the youngest, and her brothers put her on a pedestal that high, that she barely could see the ground. Arrogance became her second nature, even though deep down, Miranda used to be a very good-natured child. She was also very intelligent. Early on in life, she found she had a knack for remembering trivia and since she adored nature, she soon knew every plant, tree or root by heart. Her nanny, an old hag of a woman called Eriasa, had been a Wisdom in her younger years but had chosen wisely in abandoning that profession for a safer one. For reasons of her own - in all probability because she detested her employer and didn't like her charge much either - she started to teach Miranda the uses of several herbs found around the house: the basic lessons of a Wisdom. Eriasa hoped to compromise Miranda's father, and make life difficult for him. Miranda was a quick study and soon found that she also had a knack for healing. The horses around the farm blossomed under her care, and if her friends warned her not to go too far, she brushed them off by telling them she could take care of herself very well. In her arrogance, she thought she could make an exception for herself in a country where people like herself were hanged daily for suspicions of witch craft. She thought herself protected by the reputation of her father. Her healing practices became less covert and by the time her mother and father realized they had a problem on their hands, she had already been schooled fully. At fourteen, she proved a handful when her father demanded she gave up her practices. She simply refused, even though he beat her bloody and threatened to marry her off to the first eligible candidate he could find. In his desperation to control his daughter, he betrayed Eriasa, who'd long since become an honorary member of their household, to the Children of the Light. The old woman was flayed and then publicly hung from the old oak tree just outside their estate. Miranda's father forced her to watch, hoping that he would once and for all show her what became of people who let themselves in with witch craft. He did not reach the desired effect. Miranda's headstrong nature led her to develop an intense hate towards her parents and the world hemming her in at all sides in general, and just before her sixteenth nameday and wedding day, she saddled one of the horses, stole most of the household money, and bolted. In the year that she was on the road, she found that the wide world wasn't as pretty as she'd always imagined it. She was ravaged more than once, and only her keen knowledge of medicine saved her and prevented her from unwanted pregnancies. She was robbed more than once as well, and in the end forced to prostitute herself to make a living. In that year, one of her customers told her about the Lord of the Dark, and he promised her a better life and a way to get back at her parents. She hung on to his every word, and in the end, pledged her soul away. He sent her off to the White Tower, in the hopes that she could become a servant girl there to spy on the wheelings and dealings of the Aes Sedai, but Miranda had a better thing in mind. What better way to get back at her father than to become an Aes Sedai? The detested witches her father had dedicated his life to rout out? Naturally, when she was lead before the Mistress of Novices, she passed the test with flying colors. At seventeen, she was fairly old to be enrolled in the novice book, but her ardent study made up for that and made sure that she shortened her novice period to seven years instead of the usual ten. Within eight years, she was raised from Accepted to a Sister of the Yellow Ajah. In all these years, she remained faithful to her pledge, and regularly met up with the Darkfriend who had set her on the path towards the Tower. He had told her there was a darker Ajah within the Tower, but even though she tried to contact them, she never really succeeded until she reached the shawl. By then, news had traveled across the followers of Mesaana that there was a new recruit within their ranks, and within two weeks after her raising, she was approached by Isendre Katarin, another Yellow Sister, and introduced into the ranks of the Black Ajah. Her testing consisted of killing her parents, which she did all too eagerly. Using her skills in herb lore, she ensured that they were fully conscious but unable to move in that long night when she tortured them to death. When she left, there was nothing much left of them but some bloody pieces of bone and skin, and no traces were left. Their murder was never solved. Miranda is very dedicated to both her Ajahs, and has earned quite some respect by introducing new Healing Weaves (all of which she learned through her darker affiliations). She never made it to Sitter, although she would have liked to. She enjoys Healing, but even more enjoys the pain she inflicts in doing so. Some of the Yellows watch her wearily, but her results are astounding and this has put her on a high rank within her Ajah. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Yellow Ajah Bios Category:Black Ajah Bios Category:NSW Category:WT NSW Bios